Link x Kafei: A new start
by Keaton-Bunny
Summary: Kafei didn't want to torture Anju by having her wait, he decided to go with Link back to Hyrule as the two became closer. Meanwhile an unexpected doom has been over Termina, greater than the moon, no matter what, Link can't save Termina! (cover image courtesy of Cloud-Kitsune on Deviantart!)
1. Kafei's Resolution

It took some doing, but the Sun's Mask was finally in Kafei's possession! "Link thank you so much!" Kafei said as he wrapped him in a hug. Link didn't have to do this, he already had the mask's he needed, he could've gone and faced off with Majora, however he decided to go back one more time to help Kafei, he developed a crush on the purple haired boy, not that he let it show, but there was just something about him, he also noticed Kafei got more affectionate over the past 3 days. "Kafei, are you ready?" Link said, it looked like Kafei was lost in thought. "Kafei, are you okay?" Link said with no response. "Kafei!" He finally blinked. "What? oh yes! Yes let's go!" Kafei was about to start til' Link grabbed his shoulder "What's wrong Kafei?" Link asked "Nothing" Kafei said plainly. "Kafei, I know I've only known you for three days." That was a lie, well technically it was the truth, Link had been in Termina for about a month, but it was all in the 3 days. "But I see that look in your face that says something's wrong." Kafei was amazed. "You're a good friend to pick up things like that quickly. Well, it's just, if I don't age again, I don't want to have Anju wait for me for 9 years, and I don't want people to judge her for being in her thirties and marrying an 18 year old." Link was amazed, Kafei had been so excited to meet Anju again. "Well, what do you intend to do?" Link asked. "I don't know to be honest, I also don't wanna have to hide forever, I-I just don't know." Kafei looked scared now, he didn't know what to do. Link had an idea.

"Come with me back to Hyrule!" Link said cheerfully. "W-what!?" Kafei never thought about that, he knew Link was from another land, and he did want to visit there one day, but he never thought of living there. "Link that's very nice of you, but I don't wanna be a bur-" "You won't be, I own a small treehouse in a village in the woods The people there will like you!" Link lied, sort of. The Kokiri did enjoy seeing foreign people, he wasn't sure about living with them, especially when they grow up, but even if they were accepted Link and Kafei would have to move out eventually, the treehouse can accommodate one adult, but two might get crowded. "It'll be great I promise!" Kafei blushed, he was definitely getting used to Link's company, and despite only knowing him for three days, he would miss him dearly. "Alright Link, I accept you offer, thank you so much." Kafei said as he wrapped Link in a hug.

"Oh god" Kafei thought, why did he do that? He hoped Link thought nothing of that sign of affection, but to his surprise, Link hugged back just as tight. As the two walked out of Sakon's Hideout they looked up to something horrifying. It was time! The sky was lit up with the moon burning light about to crash down. Kafei was freaking out, he was shaking horribly, Link tried his best to keep calm, he knew what he had to do. He pulled his Ocarina out and slowly began the Song of Time. At the last note Kafei wrapped Link in a hug. "Link I love you!" He shouted. Both were stunned at that statement, Kafei not as much when he warped through time.

The next thing he knew, it was dawn of a new day, he and Link were in front of the Clocktower. "W-WHAT HAPPENED!?" Kafei asked stunned. Link just gave him a blushing smile "L-Link..." Kafei didn't know what to say, he ran back to his hideout, Link followed closely. "Kafei wait!" Just as Kafei was about to shut the door, Link stuck his foot in the door. "Kafei please." Kafei looked at the sad blue eyes, hung his head and let him in. As he walked in, Kafei went to his bed, and curled into a ball. "Kafei what did you me-" "I don't know, I don't know why I said that." Link wrapped his arm around him to see his reaction, Kafei didn't push "How do you feel about me?" Link asked. "I-I-I... I have a crush." Kafei finally said. Link blushed, happy with the answer. "So why so scared?" Link asked. "I didn't wanna lose you as a friend." Link yawned "I'd never leave you Kafei. Why do you think I want you to come back with me?" Kafei started dozing off "C'mon we've been up since midnight, There's no way to get to Majora til' the Festival, I already have everything I need to stop it from bringing the moon down too, so we have 3 days to ourselves, doesn't that sound nice?" Link looked down at Kafei, he was already fast asleep, this gave Link an idea, he lay down Kafei and went right next to him still in his arms. 'If he asks when we wake up, I'll just say we both must have fallen asleep like this!' Link thought.

 **Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, as I said in profile I have a deviantart named SOMERcomics I post these stories there too.  
Please be sure to review! constructive criticism is always welcome so long as it's ****_constructive._**


	2. Three Days together: Day One

The two slept for half the day, waking up at noon. Kafei couldn't believe it, he told Link his secret, he knew he would eventually but not now, not then! He thought they were about to die, the moon was supposed to come crashing down and Link turned back time somehow, the moon was where it was a couple days ago. "Good morning" Link said as he saw Kafei awake staring right at him, he blushed when he saw Link was awake "It's 12:30." Kafei said smiling. "I'm hungry, how about you?" Link asked. "A little, lemme grab my Keaton mask." Kafei replied. As he begain searching Link was lost in thought. "Kafei, how do you usually eat? Do you go somewhere private or come back here?" Link finally ask. "Oh, well I usually just come back here to eat, why did you wanna go out somewhere?" "No I was just wondering. If that's the case how about I go get us food while you stay inside and rest?" Kafei thought for a moment, that was sweet of Lin. "No thank you, I'd like to get out for a little bit." "Alright then."

As the two walked out, something unexpected happened. Link went up behind Kafei and place him on his shoulders "Link what are you doing?" A stunned Kafei asked. "Just wanna make you feel special." Link plainly replied. The two walked around and found a shop where they bought some bread, cooked meat and milk. As the two went back to the hideout and laid out the food, Link sparked a conversation "What are you? What's your story?" Kafei stared blankly "What do you mean?" "Well There has to be reason for Majora to mess with you like this." Kafei raised an eyebrow "Majora, is that the little imp's name?" "Well no, that is the skull kid and he's usually nice when I meet him, though he can be tricky, he does like to steal sometimes, and he stole that mask, he just didn't know the evil behind it, The mask salesman he took it from called it Majora's Mask. I don't wanna believe that Skull would do such things willingly, so I've been calling him Majora, thinking the Mask is possessing him." Kafei listened carefully "You see he used to be a Kokiri or so the legend goes, There's an area in the forest called the Lost Woods where if a Kokiri gets lost, he is said to turn into a skull kid. The only two to ever make peace with the Skull Kid was Saria, the former head of the Kokiri and me." Kafei loved Link's stories, they were always so different, so magical, not that Termina didn't have magic, but Hyrule seemed more intertwined with magic than Termina was. "Link please tell me, what happened with the ocarina?" Kafei asked curiously. Link began a rather long story "Well, first this is no ordinary ocarina, it's the Ocarina of Time, a powerful instrument handed down in the royal family. Any magic can be tapped in from any instrument, I have a fairy ocarina that can do things, but the Ocarina of Time is different, it could warp to the six temples scattered across Hyrule, it's the fourth key to open the Door of Time to the Sacred Realm, even warp time like just now." Kafei had a confused look on his face "Would you like me to explain it all?" Kafei shook his head in reply.

The rest of the day Link retold his epic quest, he showed the Kokiri's emerald, the Goron's ruby and the Zora's Sapphire and explained how he came into his possession, he explained being sealed away for seven years to age and how he had to collect the six medallions, he even showed Kafei those. "So is there a time medallion and a Temple of Light?" Kafei asked "Well where I woke up was supposed to be the Temple of Light, as of a Time Medallion I don't know, I guess the Ocarina is like the Time Medallion." Link answered, he went on to explain the magic of his song's, how some required the Ocarina of Time and some were simple magic. He told Kafei about Saria's Song, how he can communicate with Saria. "Did you ever try calling her, see if you can contact her from here?" Link paused for a moment, he had done this multiple times when Saria was in the Sacred Realm "V V" Link played on.

"Link? Link is that you? Something terrible is happening!" "What!?" Link was worried, how could he neglect Hyrule like this? "I'm sorry Saria, but I'm too far from Hyrule right now, I'm in a seperate kingdom." Saria gasped "This is more than Hyrule Link, The moon is on a crash course for Earth! It appears to be quite far but it doesn't change the danger, to mine and the rest of the Sage's horror, we saw the moon has grown a face and looks to be in pain. We know it's too far to go by foot but if you can get here fast enough we might be able to teleport you to where the moon is going to crash." Saria elaborated. "It's Termina, in three days the moon will crash in Termina." Link said "W-WHAT!? H-HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS!?" Saria screamed "Calm down! The Happy Mask Salesman found an ancient and evil mask that has the spirit of a being named Majora." "THAT FILTHY BASTARD! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! HIM AND HIS CREEPY SMILE!" Darunia screamed. "Darunia!?" Link was shocked "I alerted the other Sages about what you just said." Saria said. "Link this is very serious, can you stop the moon in three days?" Nabooru asked. "Well not exactly, for some reason on the night the moon was supposed to crash-" "Wait wait wait, what do you mean by that, "the night the moon was supposed to crash"? Ruto asked "Well those three days should have happened a month ago, on the first set I was pretty much screwed, as the moon was about to crash down on the Earth I heard the Song of Time play, I played along and time resets three days, I have to awaken Termina's four giants to lift the moon." Link explained. "How is this possible? You had to play the Song of Time a few times after you opened the sacred realm, and it never did that before." Nabooru pointed out. "I believe the princess of Hyrule, and leader of the Sages would know of this, being the Sage of Time she should have control of such things." Rauru said "Yeah! Zelda sent me back 7 years after I defeated Ganon, she used the Ocarina!" Link had finally remembered. "She must of seen the moon, tinkered with the Song of Time's magic, and beamed it into your head so you would play it, Zelda was always secretive when it came to such things." Impa said "This is true, I did not feel the need to worry you all so, I sensed Link teleporting to directly to where the moon crashed, had he not, I would've alerted you all, but now we must also figure out what to do about the Majora." "Alright brother, so what's left to do? We'll help any way we can." Darunia asked having finally calmed down "Well, I've had it all done for about three days now.." "What? What happened then? Why did time reset again?" "Well you see..." Link hesitated, blushing. Kafei was a little scared, but after he realized what was happening, he finally spoke up "Link was helping me. I was transformed by Majora and Link tried to help me, however though I hope to lose the curse, I wish to stay this age and start aging from here, so that I may continue being friends with Link, we've become.. close, and that is why he wished to help me, by the time we were about to complete this little adventure the moon was about to fall, so Link went back in time, this time taking me with him." all the voices paused "Link, who is this?" The Sages asked. "This is Kafei, as he said we are close and he will move in with me in Kokiri Forest when this is all over" Link said "Link, you know the tree house might be enough for one adult, do you really think it'll work for two?" Saria asked. Kafei was shocked. "L-Link, if you don't have a lot of space, I mean, we could, we could-" "Stop right there Kafei, I planned ahead for this, actually it's more a happy accident, but I've been putting money in that little bank, and there's some sort of enchantment on it, it always stays after time resets, When the time comes, we should have enough to buy a home in the Hyrule Market." Kafei looked at Link, part of him wanted to hug and kiss him for trying so hard to make sure he gets to be with him, but he held himself back, unsure if the Sages could see too, but he couldn't hold back a warm smile. Nabooru chuckled "Something funny?" Ruto asked "No no, well I just never thought Link would make a friend other than us." Everyone had a good laugh. "Ahem, we have new problem." Zelda spoke.

"Zelda! you've been quiet so far, you and Rauru, what's happening?" Link asked "Termina didn't exist yesterday, it just appeared overnight." Zelda stated firmly. "W-what? That's not possible! I've lived in Termina all my life!" Kafei said, stunned by this "It appears Majora created a makeshift kingdom for Link to save, but why? There must be some reasoning behind this." Zelda pondered. "Evil never has to be clear, yes beings like Ganon lust for power and dominance but sometimes evil beings do things for the sake of being evil, whether it's murder, thievery, or just chaos, this Majora maybe that type of evil." Rauru said. "However, the souls that live here, the Dekus, Gorons, Zorans, Sheikahs, even the Terminans are all real, some are duplicates from Hyrule, some have been revived from the dead, you may have seen some Gorons or Zorans that look unfamiliar, Dekus that haven't been around of decades, and of course that would explain your Sheikah friend right there." Rauru explained. Link was shocked by this "What will happen to Termina after I defeat Majora?" Zelda paused for a moment not sure what to say "Most likely it will fall apart, killing most of the people living there." Link was shocked, he wouldn't let this happen to all the Terminans "Saria, you said you could teleport me here right?" Link asked, attempting to formulate a plan "Uh, y-yes me and the Sage could open a portal, Link I know what you're thinking." "So will we do it?" It didn't take long for the Sages to figure out what Link was thinking. "Well, where can they go?" asked Impa "Well the few Sheikah that live here can go to Kakariko Village, There aren't a lot of Gorons, Darunia-" "Say no more brother, if they're fallen brothers, I'll take them in without a second thought." "Ruto, The Zora's could use a home too." Link said "Well, I dunno Zora's domain is rather small..." "Do you like music?" Link asked. "Of course!" Ruto piped up "Well, there's a band of Zora's who make the best music." "Alright, I'll see what I can do" "Saria, I know the forest is small, do you have any idea where the Deku's can live?" Link asked woefully, hoping the Dekus weren't all picky. "Hm, well The Lost woods is fairly big, it would just be a matter of navigation" Saria stated "Alright, so can we do it?" Link hoped this would work. All the sages went quiet as they discussed this among themselves "Alright Link, when should we open the portal?" Zelda asked "I'll contact you with Saria's Song, first I have to talk with the leaders of the regions" "Alright if you need help convincing them, don't hesitate to call us!" With this, The sages left the room, in a sense.

Kafei was by all means shocked. 'Majora created Clock Town? Termina? He toyed with our memories, why? Did I have another life before this?' he thought to himself. Link yawned "It's 10 pm, wanna head to bed now?" Link asked, Kafei giggled. "Alright, let's get some Pajamas on instead okay?" Link paused. "What are pajamas?" Link asked "Well, what do you sleep in?" "I usually take everything off except the tunic." Kafei wasn't surprised, why would Link carry PJs with him? "Well alright, turn around while I change okay?" Link nodded, he was tempted to sneak a peek, but he didn't want Kafei to catch him. "Okay you can look now." Link turned around Kafei was in a light purple gown with long sleeves that went down to his knees, Kafei actually looked cute in it. Link undid his belt his belt, took of his boots and hat, and he was ready. As the two climbed into bed together, Kafei spoke "So was that the only song you learned that didn't need the Ocarina of Time?" "No, but if we have time tomorrow or the day after I'll show you the rest." Suddenly a voice came "Link, it's Nabooru, just wanted you to know some of the Gerudo have fallen in love with each other, the same sex, if you need advice come talk to one of us, tell your boyfriend I said hi." the voice left and both blushed bright red at this, they laughed it off and drifted to sleep.

 **Okay! So things are starting to pick up now! Will Link and Kafei be able to get the townspeople to safety? And what is Majora's plan, is there reason for crushing a town he created or is just a mindless brute? please be sure to review!**


	3. Three Days together: Day Two

First, the easiest to get to, Mayor Dotour of Clock Town. Okay, actually he might be the hardest. Despite the Deku's anger or the intimidation given by the Ikanans, Talking to Mayor Dotour meant something big, when they would have to evacuate, he, Madame Aroma and Anju would most likely stay to find Kafei. Kafei would have to confront this, but not yet, he needs time to prepare. "Alright Kafei, I think we should head to the Great Bay first for the Zoras." Kafei looked puzzled "But why not here real quick to my father?" "He'll wanna stay and look for you, along with your mother and Anju. Kafei, I know this is hard, but we're gonna have to tell them about us." Kafei froze up, he never thought of that, he would have to come clean, that or let his family stay and die. "A-Alright, we'll come back at the end of the day." Kafei said shaking. Link wished he hadn't said that, he didn't want to, but he had to, and he was well acquainted with that lesson.

The Zora's were fairly difficult. Though more than Link remembered... way more. "VV... Ruto's gonna kill me" "Link? What's wrong?" Saria asked. "Um... can you get Ruto please?" Link gulped. "Uh, sure.." "Link whats-" Ruto gazed through Link's vision "..." "Ruto? Princess Ruto? Sage of the wat-" "You are SO LUCKY I was able to make arrangements in Lake Hylia, AND Gerudo Canyon! If we had to try fitting ALL THESE ZORAS in our **SMALL** Domain **-** " Link quickly tried cutting off the transmission. "Okay, who should we talk to? I don't think I made any connections with any leaders here." Link asked "I know! The Indigo-go's! Everyone will listen to them!" Kafei said. "Alright! To the indigo-go's!" As the two made it to Zora Hall, a depressed Lulu noticed the outsiders "Who are you? Kafei?" "Yes, Ms. Lulu, something terrible has happened to Mikau... I'm sorry." Link showed her the mask and explained what happened "O-Oh God... I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL THEM ALL AAAGGGH! MY EGGS... MY MATE!" Lulu screamed in a mix of anger and anguish. "Lulu, please calm yourself, there are bigger problems." "LIKE WHAT!? WHAT!?" "... Something I'm sure Mikau would do if he knew it was happening." Lulu looked at Link. "...W-what was it?" "First, you are well aware of the moon?" Kafei said, sure that if she saw that, she could believe the rest. "Y-yes, I admit it has frightened me. But what can we do?" "The mask houses Mikau's spirit I have two others for the Gorons and Dekus, just let me borrow it for 3 days and I can defeat Majora, the evil spirit controlling the moon then you may keep it if you desire." Link offered, Lulu just stared on "... Th-Thank you..." There was silence. "Link." Kafei said "Right, Lulu... Majora did something else..." Link explained how Termina would fall apart, but left out duplicates and the revived dead, not wanting her hopes to get up. "All right, for the Zora's sake, I'll get the Indigo-go's together, when is this happening?" "Tomorrow within the hour before the Carnival of Time." Link said. As the two left in silence, Link spoke when the left the Great Bay "Lulu HAS to be in Zora's Domain, I don't want her drifting into Gerudo Canyon, and Gerudo Canyon, you already know." Link spoke to Kafei in a serious tone "I know, I just hope she'll heal eventually." Kafei said somberly "So now the Gorons? How do you get them?" Kafei asked, trying to change the subject, Link got a smirk. "I have a couple trump cards to be honest."

"I don't know, why would we leave?" The Goron Elder asked "Well..." Link and Kafei once again explained the Majora situation. "I see... this is indeed troubling, I must protect my people, but you will have to find a way to make them agree." Elder warned. Link Grinned "I know how, I'll be back soon, just gather the gorons in a few minutes okay? How many gorons are there?" Link asked "17 counting me and my son." Elder answered "Thanks!" Link took Kafei out "VV" "Link? what's wrong?" "Hi Saria! We need Darunia to get something please" "Hey brother! what is it?" "Darunia, can you teleport little things?" Link asked "Sure what do you need?" "I need 17 rocks from Dodongo's Cavern please!" Link said. Darunia chuckled "oh ho! so you need the big guns eh? alright!" Darunia cut out "Eh? Link what are you planning?" Saria asked "Stay if you want." Link said with a wink. Kafei was confused, his first thought was wondering what was special about This "Dodongo's Cavern". His second that was if the Sage really _could_ see what they did? Darunia came back and 17 rocks popped up. "Good luck Brother!" As Link came back, he saw all the gorons gathered up "We don't wanna leave! This is our home! even if it never was!" "Well, what if I offered you a home where Winter couldn't touch? and rocks like these?" Kafei and Link handed one each to the gorons. They were ecstatic to say the least. "We'll follow you anywhere! Especially if there's more of these!" "One hour before the Carnival of Time, you'll be there!" Link shouted. They're work here was done.

Ikana Valley apparently they didn't have to worry about. Zelda said that was the only place that had been there before Termina was erected. The Dekus refused to leave, and even shot at the couple with nuts. "You Dumbasses! You'll all die if you stay! Don't you see that!" The deku's pelted them with more nuts, Link held his shield over them. "Dekus were always assholes, I guess it's just their nature-" Link noticed Kafei looking sad, scared even. "What wrong Kafei, did one hit you bad?" Link asked with more worry in his eyes than voice. Kafei smiled, he loved that about Link, his caring nature. "No, I'm fine it's just I didn't think it would happen so soon, to Clock Town."

As the two entered the Mayor's office, Link couldn't believe it, how could he forget it? The Carnival committee and the guards were all here, and they all turned over stunned. "KAFEI!" They all shouted. One guard left the room "Y-yes, I-I.. I, mm I" Kafei didn't know what to do. "Kafei, my son what happened?" Mayor Dotour asked. "..." Kafei was at a loss, all these people here, it was all unexpected. "Kafei was cursed by Majora, the demon that plagues Termina with the impending crash of the moon." Link said. "So The moon will crash!" The captain said "Bah! This is but a child, how can we trust hi-" "He speaks the truth, I am Kafei Dotour, I was cursed by Majora and my Sun Mask stolen, that is why I went into hiding." Kafei finally spoke, trying to defend Link. "Well do you have it now?" Asked the head of the Carnival committee. "Y-Yes but..." Kafei blushed a deep red. How was he going to explain this "do you want me to?" Link whispered Kafei shook his head unsteadily. Link breathed "Kafei can't seem to go back to his age, so instead of having Anju wait... he chose to be with me." The room paused. "How can you do that to lady Anju? How can you leave her for.. for.. for a man!?" The head asked "Don't judge the boy! If he were truly deeply in love with Anju, he would ask her to wait, I believe it's an excuse to be with this one, which I see no shame in." Kafei looked down, it was all true. "What!? KAFEI! I-Is it true!?" Everyone turned to the door, there was Anju, her mother, Kafei's mother and the guard "I brought them here as I thought they should know." Spoke the guard "bad idea." whispered the captain. "This is unbelievable! How can you leave my daughter for a mere child!? It's disgusting! Perverted! It's -" "SHUT UP!" Link shouted at the top of his lungs. "Kafei's a wonderful person and you shouldn't judge him for that, he won't be able to age after we beat Majora!" Kafei couldn't take it anymore, he fainted. "Kafei? Kafei!" Link started to tear up "FINE! It doesn't matter if I beat Majora! If he wins the moon crushes Termina, if I do, Termina will fall apart because Majora's keeping it up!" Link picked up Kafei and went out the door. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU LIVE OR DIE NOW! BEAT HIM YOURSELF!" Link slammed the door, he knew he lied, he'd have to beat Majora, the moon would destroy the world, and Hyrule was on that world. He laid Kafei down on the bed as he began to stir. "nnghh, Link? What happened?" Kafei asked "Everything went out of control, A guard brought Anju her mother and yours as the guard captain figured out our secret." Kafei looked sick. "Oh god my head.." "Well, I said some things, I won't hold true to them but-" a knock came to the door "Stay here." Link said. It was the Captain. "Boy, we need you and Kafei to come back... we, and by we I mean Anju and her mother, won't do anything to upset him." "Oh Crap... can we wait til the evening, give Kafei some time? He just didn't think he'd have come out now" "As you wish."

That evening The two made it to the mayor's door. Kafei clutched on to Link's arm, Link kissed Kafei on the cheek. "Don't worry, if they didn't calm down, we'll just leave." "B-But we need to warn the people-" "We'll find a way." As the two walked in, the guards and carnival committee were all in as were the Dotours, the only one's missing were Anju and her mother. "Lady Anju had to tend to her grandmother and the inn." One guard said. "Link, Kafei, we are both sorry, after a some careful thought, we decided to leave tomorrow." Mayor Dotour said. "careful thought my ass.." one guard mumbled.

*FLASHBACK* The guards and committee (namely the head) continued to argue, not about evacuating, but about Link and Kafei's relationship. "It's disgusting, man was meant to be with woman!" "Bah! The heart wants what it wants!" "Well we don't all get what we want now do we?" "Maybe so but sometimes we end up striving for it no matter what!" "Well why do you fight in the boy's defense? Are you gay?" "No, but my boy is, I live in _this_ generation! The one that accepts such people!" "Bah! this generation is too weak! They just don't want to put up a fight, that's why there's more than ever!" "It's because this generation is braver! Though some are afraid to come out is all." The captain looked at the head's sons "What are you implying?" "C'mon it's obvious you old dolt." In a flash the captain was punched, and a brawl ensued inside the mayor's office. "Oh dear." After fighting for a good 5 minutes a loud booming voice appeared "ENOUGH" A glowing woman with long green hair, carrying a gold staff in a shining forest green dress appeared. "A DEMON IS TERRORIZING YOU ALL! AND YOU QUARREL ABOUT LOVE THAT CANNOT BE CHANGED!? TOMORROW A PORTAL WILL OPEN TO ANOTHER LAND, YOU COULD LIVE TO CONTINUE TRADITION, OR JUST DO IT ONE LAST TIME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" The room remained silent. "THINK ABOUT IT, AND TELL LINK, AND IF I FIND OUT YOU TROUBLE HIM ABOUT HIS LOVE LIFE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE LEFT TO DIE BY MAJORA!" The woman left. The room remained silent. Meanwhile, in the Temple of Light across Hyrule "Do you think it worked?" Rauru asked "Yes, without a doubt." Zelda said. From the 6' even statue of light jumped out a 4'10" little girl "They looked pretty scared, it HAD to have worked!" Saria piped up.

"One hour before the Carnival." Link said. As he and Kafei were about to leave, Mayor Dotour spoke up "Link wait! I must speak to Kafei.. In private." The two paused. "Alright." Kafei said as Link walked out the door "I'll be right here." Link spoke reassuringly. "Now Kafei-" The Mayor looked around "Ahem, PRIVATELY." All the guards and committee tried shuffling out the door... at the same time. "Ow move your head! Watch it! No biting!" "One at a god damn time you idiots!" The captain finally shouted. As they all went out single file, Link just watched on. "tsk, idiots." Now with privacy he needed Mayor Dotour spoke. "Kaffei, my son, why did you fall for this boy? Is it because of age?" "No, more than that, When I first met Link, he wanted to help me, he knew my situation, I didn't know how, but he did. I've been with him these three days, and I just developed a crush on him." "Kafei, this is not the best way to develop a relationship, how do you know you will both do well with each other in the future?" "I just have a feeling, with Link there's just something different." "I see, well, do you still have feelings for Anju." Kafei blushed "I'm ashamed to say, how I've left her like this, but when we weren't journeying for the Sun Mask I almost completely forgot about her when I was with Link." "Alright son, despite your physical age I know mentally you are old enough to make your own decisions, but what about Link?" "Link is actually in his 20's, it's actually a very long story, if you get to meet him on more peaceful terms, you must ask for his life story, it's quite a journey." "Alright Kafei, you may go now."

It was 9 PM when all was said and done, as the couple went back to the hideout, Link noticed a package. "Oh it's here!" Kafei said happily. "What is it?" Link asked, Kafei help up a light green nightgown. "I ordered one to be delivered while we were getting food yesterday, as a thank you gift, but it will be so nice for you to be in pajamas, forgive, but that tunic.. it HAS to be washed." Link laughed "Well alright then I'll take it to the Laundry pool and-" "Link, I'll take care of it, but.. when was the last time you bathed?" He was drawn a blank "Well, I, uh-" Before Link could come up with something Kafei carried a wooden tub outside, and brought it back filled with water, then sat towards the wall "I'm sorry Link it's just-" "I understand, I must smell pretty bad, I haven't washed in three days!" Link said, Kafei laughed. "Three Days?" "Technically, by the way, I don't care if you see me." Kafei blushed at the statement. "I-I'll wait til your in the tub" splash "Okay I'm in." Kafei turned around still blushing though he couldn't see Link's lower half, he was still embarrassed to see his bare abdomen. After Link finished Kafei jumped in, then dumped the water out. When Link but his gown on it was surprisingly soft. "You look sweet in it!" Kafei said "Tomorrow I'll wash your Tunic- Unless is there anything else we need to do?" Kafei asked "No, we're all good." Link said happily "Alright, Well, I guess we can still have one day together, right?" Kafei said with a smile. "Yeah, we can." Link told him. "Good night Kaf." "Good night Link." The two fell asleep soundly


	4. Three Days together: Final Day

The next day at dawn, Link and Kafei woke up almost simultaneously, they were both so happy, yes it hurt like hell, it left some in tears, but now Kafei and Link can be out together, Kafei didn't have to hide behind a keaton mask anymore. As the two stepped out they weren't sure what to do actually. "Link what about one of your magic songs?" Kafei asked "Yeah! hang on." Link dug through his song book "Well let's see... hmm, Epona's Song needs Epona, Zelda's Lullaby will only work on certain circumstances, You already know Saria's Song and the Song of Time, Sun's Song.. That will make it evening, we'd lose the whole day, Song of Storms... It'll rain for a couple hours, are you okay with that?" Link asked "Well, I don't know, I guess we shouldn't do anything to upset everyone like a sudden storm." Kafei said. This was all true, so what can they do? "Well, you never told me why Majora did this to you." Link said. "Well..."

"... One day I was just walking, thinking, I was going to be married soon, it was all so sudden, I was excited and a little scared, when out of nowhere, Sakon appeared. he was a petty thief before, but something was different, we was faster, stronger, he was different, he rushed in with a kick to my side and stole the Sun's Mask. As I chased after him I felt we were being watched. When I finally tackled him he was teleported away somewhere. It was then I heard his high pitched laugh, I hated it, he was floating above me 'My, you'd be a great play mate for the villain.' he said. I thought he was talking about himself, and then his head shook, it sounded like a rattle. After that I was in a black void, all my painful memories as a child ran through me, my father and mother not being there when I needed them, when they were busy aiding the town, when I had no one but myself. When I awoke I was a child." Kafei explained. "Wow, so you did nothing? You were just trying to get your mask back?" Link asked "Yes." Kafei answered "I guess Rauru was right, sometimes evil just has no purpose." "Well, let's look on the bright side, if Majora never did this, I would have never found you." "Yeah... you wouldn't..." Link began to trail off in his own thoughts. "Link, something wrong?" Kafei asked worried "Huh, oh no no it's just- 'Playmate for my villain', why?"

"I don't know, but for now while we still have a day together, let's do something!" Kafei said happily. "Alright, what should we do first?" Link asked "Oh! right, I have to wash your tunic, do you have anything to wear while I wash?" Link thought for a moment "Ooh! I know!" Link pulled out two tunics, one was ocean blue, the other a dark fiery red. "I got these from my journey in the future" Link said with joy "Shouldn't they be bigger then?" Kafei asked "When Rauru said he enchanted my clothes to grow with me I asked if he could do the same with these two so I could wear them back to the past, er, now." Kafei looked at them. "Which should I wear?" Link asked. "hmm.." Blue would look pretty on Link, especially with his eyes and one blue earring, but red was Kafei's favorite color. "How about blue?" Kafei finally decided. "Alright gimme a minute." Link said as he rushed in and came back out. The two scrubbed the tunic from inside out, and hung it to dry. Kafei decided to have a little fun, he grabbed Link's hat and took off in a mad dash "Hey!".

As Link chased Kafei through Clock Town, he began to remember, something. They were kids! right now they weren't trying to do things adults do. Kafei wasn't trying to figure out what to do about Anju, about marriage. Link wasn't trying to save the world from beings of pure hate and evil. The two were having fun with each other, Link forgot this experience. When two finally reached Termina field, Kafei hid behind a tree, when Link finally caught up, Kafei jumped on top of him. "hehe! Kafei!" The two tumbled into a hug. "Ah I love this!" Kafei said with glee. The two spent the rest of the day playing tag, Link played his ocarina to see Kafei sing and dance. Though Link can't sing and Kafei can't play ocarina, both did love to dance. Finally they climbed up a tree to look at the sunset. "6 more hours, remind me to buy a blue potion to restore my energy okay?" Link said "Oh Link! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Link kissed Kafei before he could finish, he was wide eyed, blushing intensely, until he finally calmed himself and enjoyed the feel of it. "Don't be, I enjoyed today, we finally got to be together, alone." Link said blissfully. "Yeah but did you expect it to go like this?" Kafei asked. "No, actually, I was, I-" Link blushed, as did Kafei, "I guess the fact we're children now, make it so we don't need those things yet." "Well, I gotta admit, feeling like a kid after all I've been through, feels... nice." Link said as he climbed down the tree. "C'mon! We'd better pack up!" Kafei followed Link down. "Link, what was it like when you woke up from your 7 year sleep?" Kafei asked "Why do you ask?" "Well, I mean you said you missed being a kid, what was it like, making such a sudden leap?" Kafei explained his question. "Well... It didn't feel... good. I knew something was wrong, before I could feel my body my mind was off, The air had tension, everything was different, my mind, my perception, my hormones, heh, my height freaked me a little." Kafei giggled. "So.. how did you find out?" Link stared blankly "Well when I spoke to Rauru, he explained it so it really didn't take long to-" "No, I mean you.. like guys instead?" "Oh! Well... remember when I told you about Sheik?" Kafei nodded. "He was the only one I could think of spending real time with, yeah I had crushes with Saria, Malon and Zelda, but Sheik was different, I just liked him, and when I found out he was Zelda, I thought I could still love her but... I didn't quite feel that attraction." "aww, I'm so sorry. but hey you have me now right?" "Yeah, it's funny, Sheik was a Sheikah, and apparently so are you!" "So you have a thing for Sheikah? Kafei giggled. "I guess so." Link laughed.

11:45, Link guzzled down a blue potion, ready to take on Majora. "V V" "Saria, did the Gorons and Zoras make it?" Link asked "Yep! and the Dekus too! the princess was able to convince her father and the kingdom to follow you, though many chose to stay we still managed to save some." "With the way the Dekus acted, that's all we could ask for." Link said with a sigh, a mix of despair and relief, true they did save some dekus, but Saria still said many will perish. Oh well, Lost Woods might not have been big enough anyway. Link and Kafei stood by the Clock tower looking at everyone entering the door on the bottom. "Kafei, when will you go?" Link asked "L-Link... Are you sure you want to do this?" "It's not a matter of choice Kafei, remember even though Termina is doomed no matter what I do, The moon crashing down still affects the whole world, besides, after this, we can live our lives, even better than what they would have been if none of the bad stuff ever happened." Link said trying to cheer his friend up, he kissed him on the cheek. "I asked Saria to lead you through to my treehouse in case Mido gives you trouble. Just wait there okay?" "okay." Kafei said quietly, still fearful of losing his dear new beloved. *GONG**GONG**GONG* The clock began to move and the fireworks went off "WHAT!?" "Don't worry, they've been fixed to a timer I guess we didn't turn them off." Kafei said reassuring Link everyone was safe, the passage way moved open. "Alright Kafei, go, I'll meet back after I finish up Majora." Link said, before he could go, Kafei pulled his arm. "Link wait!" "What's wrong-" Kafei wrapped his arms around Link's neck and kissed him. "I love you, please win for me." Link blushed, he kissed kafei wrapping his arms around Kafei's back. "I love you too, and I promise." With this Kafei went under the clock tower and Link rushed up the steps to the top. "Majora! You're about to pay for your heinous crimes! You've caused everyone here to feel pain and misery for no apparent reason! You didn't do these for power or vengeance, you committed these evils for the sake of evil! You're worse than Ganon! Worse than any demon I ever fought against! Do you hear me Majora!? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Link shouted. "Oh you are truly stupidity personified, making a heroic speech, coming to stop what cannot be stopped, he seems to have you bloody and violent optimism, fitting isn't it oh great and powerful _deity._ " Majora spoke holding the mask. "This is no mere child you toy with Majora, I killed you for a reason, you ate my family, I know there reasons were greedy, but you could've scarred them, not take there lives, I avenged them, and this boy shall stop you before you kill more, he has the Triforce of courage, he can defeat you with-" "It's time YES! YES! NO!" Majora shouted as the four giants appeared, holding back the moon "Yes." Came a quiet voice, Majora turned to see Link, standing proudly, with a sword in one hand a shield in the other. "You're more bull than I thought you were kid. Welp, let's go." Link began to get in a battle pose, as they were teleported all of a sudden, up to the moon.

 **Okay! Not quite as long as the last chapter but not bad! Sorry this one was late, school you know? I'll be working on Chapter 5 and 5.5, 5 for Link's battle with Majora, and .5 for Kafei during the time of the battle. Please do review! this fanfic will have a proper ending, promise!**


	5. Past Lives

"MAJORA!" Link shouted! Where was he? It was so... peaceful? This is not what Link expected, grassy fields, bright blue skies, a big tree in the center... What sick game has he conjured up? "MAJORA! FACE ME YOU COWARD!" Link shouted again "C'mon Link, it's so peaceful here, why not relax?" came a voice from the tree. "What!? Never! After all the horrible things you've done!" Link yelled at the boy wearing Majora's mask "Really? After all I've done for you?" Majora said plainly "What have you done? steal my horse and ocarina? threaten the world!?" "found your soulmate?" Link was wide-eyed "What do you mean?" "Well you see..."

All of a sudden the two were teleported to a battle field, a full-scale war was going on, he saw Hylians and Sheikahs, Gorons and Zoras, and of course Gerudos all battling each other, but the Sheikahs, they weren't there own army, they battled side by side with the Hylians. Link saw Majora, this time there was no one there with him, it was just the mask "This is the Hyrulian Civil War, All the tribes of the land, save Kokiri, were battling for the power of the TriForce, except Sheikah, like Hylians they knew the power was not meant for just anyone, the two were actually peaceful with one another." Majora explained. "So why show me this? What does this have to do with us?" Link asked "Not us as in you or me, but us as in you and Kafei."

The two teleported again, to another battle, a Hylian and a Sheikah battling side by side against a band of Goron soldiers "ngh! Damn! These guys are tough!" spoke the blonde Hylian "We have to stop them! They'll tear down the draw bridge!" yelled the purple haired sheikah. The battle was nearly over, all but two gorons remained, one for each. "AAH!" The sheikah was struck by the goron. "Kassidy!" Shouted the Hylian, right as he was grabbed by the goron he was fighting, getting ready to crush him. The hylian quickly grabbed a dagger hidden under his tunic and cut the goron's stomach open, killing him. Kassidy laid on the ground unconscious, the goron was about to roll over and crush him, before he could though the hylian grabbed a bomb and lit the cord halfway to hasten the explosion. he threw it at the goron's path, as it blew up the goron was thrown ten feet in the air. The Hylian ran up to Kassidy. "L-Likeke... thank you." Kassidy said softly. Likeke passed the goron that was about to kill Kassidy. "All your friends are dead! You can make it back to death mountain, go back and never try this again, you're lucky I don't kill you now for trying to kill my friend." Likeke said. As he carried Kassidy to Kakariko Village, he was struck by the goron, throwing him and Kassidy in the air "AAH!" he screamed in pain. "KASSIDY!" Likeke yelled, he turned around and it was the goron from before. "You... fucking... DUMBASS!" Likeke shout as he threw another bomb at the goron, throwing him out of his ball, this time he threw a second one as the goron tried to regain his composure, his soft spot revealed, blowing him up. " Likeke went to pick up Kassidy, he was crying as he saw his dear friend lay there, in pain. "H-Hold Kas, j-just h-hold on-n." Likeke said as he hiccuped.

Once again the two teleported, this time to the great Fairy's Fountain "Why are you doing this?" Link asked "Keep watching" Likeke laid down Kafei, he went on his knees and hummed "^ ^" "haaahaaha!" Arose the great fairy. "Hello Warrior, I saw your battle, I commend you for bravery, but I noticed you lost composure when the one in front of you was hit badly. Why?" "This is Kassidy, he is a close friend of mine." "Closer than you admit, you cried horribly when you saw him hurt so badly." "Yes, we are very close like bro-" "No, not like brothers, I sense you love him like you would a woman, I saw his memories and I see you two even show affection, in many.. _certain_ ways." The great fairy winked. Likeke blushed intensely. "Y-yes, we've had romantic times, which have lead to.. to sexual things, we love each other, I love him! with all my heart and soul I love The Sheikah Kassidy, I admit it! I-I know it's wrong but-" "And what's wrong with love? it's all the same, just with two men instead of a man and woman." Likeke was in silence until "W-will you help him then? please? I-I just can't make it in this world without him! he's everything to me! my reason to be strong! my reason to fight this war! my reason to live!" Tears welled up in Likeke's eyes. "My! How could I ever let a love like this die? Unfortunately... I cannot save him, he is too far gone I can only give him enough life for a couple more minutes."

Likeke stayed in silence, before looking at Kassidy, his eyes opened,. "Likeke.. was it all true? what you just said?" Kassidy asked. "Yes. yes every single word." Likeke said "T-Then I'm sorry I'll have to leave you like this.." "Don't be, it's not your fault it's not." "Likeke.. I love you." "I love you too Kassidy" The two gave a passionate kiss, as Kassidy died in Likeke's arms "O-oh god.. why?" Likeke cried, his screams of pain worse than any wound any Goron, Zora, or Gerudo could ever make, even the Great Fairy teared up. "Likeke... I know what you're going to do, in a matter of days, possibly even hours, you will kill yourself, I will place a spell so that you and Kassidy will meet again in a new life, I know you two will find each other in the afterlife but if you want, you two can meet in the living world." "I-I don't know, why would we risk losing each other again?" Likeke asked "Because.. you won't have a choice Likeke, you will be brought back, you are destined to save Hyrule from a powerful evil, in a sense it's a blessing in disguise, when it was supposed to have happened, you would be a full adult in your 40's, now will you be in your prime even stronger." Great Fairy explained, Likeke paused. "But what if Kassidy doesn't want to come back? If I force him?" "I will ask him when you are born, but I'm sure he'll say yes, he'll follow you anywhere, I'm sure if you were sent down to Hell he'd jump the gates of Heaven after you." Great Fairy said to reassure Likeke. "Alright, let's do it."

"And the next day, Likeke was found with his sword in his chest through his back." Majora said plainly as the two were teleported to a room of different colors. "What was that? Why did you show me this?" Link asked "Because, it was you! You and Kafei, soulmates, meant to be! Oh How I'm a sucker for love stories, but that's not the reason I brought him back, I needed a surefire way to make sure you had a reason to stay and fight for Termina, I knew you'd be attracted to Kafei, your souls would pull to each other. I gave you what the great fairy couldn't, your true love!" Link didn't know what to make of this.

"C'mon I gave you what you deserved, after all you've been through..." Suddenly the room got bigger, it was full of all of link's former enemies appeared. Queen Gohma, King Dodongo, Barinade, Phantom Ganon, Volvagia, Morpha, Twinrova, Bongo Bongo and Ganondorf. "Look, you suffered through all of this, and for what?" Majora asked. "Before I met Kafei, I was still a warrior, a knight, I fought all these demons to protect Hyrule." Link said, he charged his sword behind his back and quickly did a spin attack, destroying all the figures, he then pointed his sword to Majora "Before I was nothing, just Hyrule's savior, yeah they were grateful, yeah I had a purpose, for Hyrule, but not for me. I'm almost tempted to thank you for giving me Kafei, but it won't make up for the fact you were planning on killing him along with everyone else." Majora looked down at Link. "...Fine kid, you won't look at my gift with happiness? You want to just look at my mistakes? Fine, let's start this."

Majora threw a mask down his way "Put that on, it will ensure a satisfying battle." Link looked at the mask and heard a faint voice "...nonononono..." "Thanks, but I'll wait." Link said to Majora "Feh, alright then. And the battle went on. Link was able to find every weakness with each magical mask. The Zora mask allowed him to attack the mask from behind with his boomerangs, the Deku mask gave Link speed and he tripped Majora's second form, and the Goron mask gave him the power to attack. But now was time for Majora's hideous form, what he called his Wrath, it grew a face and, the mask filled a more human like abdomen, it's eye's slanted, and two large whips came from it's hands. "Your true form?" Link asked, trying to hide the slight sense of fear, where Ganondorf was terrifying, Majora was just disturbing. "No, but it's as close as I'll ever get, I cannot believe it will take this form to kill a DAMN CHILD!" Majora screeched as he threw a whip, Link quickly put up his shield, but it wasn't enough. "nownownow... putmeonputmeon... pleaseplease.." Link heard the voice it was the mask Majora gave him. "forkafeikafeikafei..." Link promised he'd beat Majora for Kafei, to live with him, give him a good life. Link was grabbed my Majora's whips and thrown across the room. "A-Alright." Link said weakly as reached for the mask. "Oh no! You had your chance and you blew it!" Majora said running towards Link. He barely managed to get the mask on. As Link was surrounded in an aura of light. Majora sent a whip towards him, a silver gauntlet came out from the light and grabbed the whip, and clenched it in his fist "AAAYYYEEE!" Majora screeched in pain.

Majora quickly tried twisting and flinging off the Fierce Deity from his appendage, but he held on tight and landed on his feet, Fierce Deity yanked on the whip and threw Majora into a wall. "D-damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Majora screamed "What's the matter Majora? whining because you're losing? You brought this on yourself. You gave this kid his love, then threaten to destroy him, threatened the world, and to top it off, you gave him me." Fiece Deity said still holding Majora's whip. He wanked him again, this time towards him. As Majora flew through the Air Fierce Deity pulled out his double helix sword and slashed Majora in two. The battle was over in an instant. And Feirce Deity blew a wall out and flew out. The moon was floating back up, And Clock Town was falling apart all around, Fierce Deity ran under the Clock Tower. "C'mon please be there! YES!" Fierce Deity jumped into the portal and transported to Hyrule Field, surprisigly close to Kokiri field "I tinkired with the portal so that he may go where he need to" spoke a voice, it was the happy mask salesman. "I saw your's and Link's fight with Majora, nicely done, I must admit I was worried for a second he might not use you, I'm happy he did." Fierce Deity looked at him silently. "If you wish, I can free your spirit from the mask, I feel you've earned it" mask salesman offered. Fierce Deity grabbed his face and pulled, Link returned, he handed the mask back to the salesman. "He said no, if his power is needed again, this will make it easier." The happy mask salesman pushed it back. "Then it's best you keep it child, now go to your friend." And with that. Link took off for his love.


	6. Waiting

Kafei was scared, far more than when he was when he first entered his father's office with Link, Then he had Link with him, nothing could compare to this feeling, what if he loses him? What if Majora killed him? What if Link didn't make it to the portal in time as Clock Town fell? "Oh god." Kafei didn't know what to do. He had gone into the Kokiri Forest as Link said, many of the people here were looking at him "Is that Link's friend? he's cute! look at his hair! it looks like fruit!" It was amazing, Link had told him they were as old as adults, even older for some, but they act like children! Then again, Kafei was in his 20's and he didn't expect himself to play with Link the way they did.

As Kafei sat on Link's bed he said a prayer for him "Hey!" Shouted a voice, Kafei looked up and saw a light blue fairy. "You must be Kassidy yes? The Great Fairy told me all about you, I'm so happy Link finally found someone... Right! You're name's not Kassidy anymore! Who are you?" Asked the fairy "Um-uh, Kafei." "Hello Kafei, my name is Navi, Link's fairy." Kafei stared at Navi. "Yes! Link told me about you! But he said you left and never told said a word, why?" "Yes, I felt awful for it, but I had to so he could find happiness." Navi said "How? How did you know he would find happiness?" "Well.."

"One night we were passing through Hyrule field, it would have taken too long to get to Kakariko Village, and Link was too tired to fight the redeads to get to the Temple of Time, he heard a voice it was the Great Fairy calling him, we followed and found her fountain in a hole. 'Welcome Link I couldn't help but notice you seemed tired, please, rest here for the night' with no argument, Link laid down on a bed that the Fairy conjured up. I asked the Great Fairy why she couldn't just restore Link's strength, she said she needed to talk to me. 'Navi, I'm sorry, but no matter what Link just won't find happiness' She explained a long time ago during the Hyrulian civil war that she made a promise to a Hylian who brought in a Sheikah, begging for her help in healing him, he was too badly damaged for her to do anything, That Hylian was Likeke, who commited suicide after losing the Sheikah, Kassidy. Likeke had to return to the living world, and Kassidy was aloud to return with him, however, the Sheikahs were virtually extinct, save for Impa. The Great Fairy felt sorrow until she came up with a plan, she contacted the sorcerer, Habitumas, guardian of ancient and powerful masks, and asked about Majora's Mask, he explained it was a very powerful Mask, and it would want to find someone strong, someone to take in the spirit of Feirce Deity, she told him about Link, how he could slay the evil in Majora's Mask and her promise to Likeke and how the two were connected, so Habitumas agreed to find the Mask, but first he had to travel back in time and assess Link for himself, posing as happy mask salesman. he decided Link could handle Majora with the Feirce Deity mask and immediately began to search for the mask, before he could the great fairy asked if Majora would try something like this reviving his lost soulmate, Habitumas explained Majora would find someway to torture Link, but only if he poses a threat, he'll want to torture him, and there's no doubt if his soulmate is dead, he will revive him. That was one thing, another was where could it happen? Habitumas explained that he could carry the mask far, far away from Hyrule, somewhere with a lot of space so that Majora would do something extravagant, like create a kingdom for Link to save, something that needed people, something that could be taken from the dead. It was quite a longshot, but even then Habitumas decided that Majora had to be dealt with once and for all. Fortunately, it seemed as though Majora made sure you were revived." Kafei was amazed, it seemed no matter what Adventure followed Link, he was actually somewhat happy to have been apart of one of them. "But wait, he said that I would make an excellent play-mate for Link, why? Why didn't he have me eh, "born" around when Link was instead?" Navi thought for a moment. "Likeke and Kassidy seemed to share a similar experience, of war. Perhaps Majora wanted you to age for awhile so that you may hold an experience similar to Link's rapid aging and deaging." Navi tried to make reason for Majora.

"Still, why did you have to leave Link? He had no one after that." Kafei restated his question. "Well, Link needed a reason to get to that area, to where Majora would raise Termina, Great Fairy said it would be best if I left without saying anything, give Link a reason to leave, whether it's looking for me or he just had nowhere to go. I'm happy though he decided to come back here, and no Kokiri did something to the tree, I would've thought Mido would do something stupid to the tree-" "But not let someone else live in his home." Spoke Mido "Now look Saria explained to me who you are and why you came here. I understand you'll be staying here for awhile, the way I see it, you just made things easier for everyone." Mido said with a devilish grin. "What do you mean?" Kafei asked "Link's gonna have to leave eventually with you around, before he could've stayed, to be honest, I can't wait to see you go too." "Mido! Why do you have to be such a jerk all the time? Link never did anything to you!" Navi shouted "What did he do to me? He stole Saria! He stole the Great Deku Tree and look what happened to him now because he liked Link-" "STOP IT! That wasn't Link's fault, the Deku Tree's fate was sealed before Link got to him! maybe if you let him through instead of acting like the "Boss" of the kokiri, the great Deku Tree would still be around!" Navi shouted "Well maybe if he never showed up the Great Deku Tree would still be alive! Link's nothing but a worthless load of trouble-" "NO! Link is NOT worthless! if it hadn't been for him you'd all be dead! I know your Deku tree died but at least Link tried to save him, what did you do besides put him down Mido?" Kafei shouted at the Kokiri, he pushed Kafei onto the ground, make sure he landed on something hard "Ow!" "Now look, Link isn't welcomed here! He KILLED our leader! He-" "Mido." a stern voice said, everyone looked over at Link.

 **Cliffhanger! So this is what was happening while Link and Fierce Deity fought with Majora. There should be just** **_one_ more chapter after this, I'll do a couple one shots then begin the next story. Next chapter comes out tomorrow!**


	7. Let's just rest for now

As Link climbed into his house, he saw into his beloved on the ground, Mido looking at him angrily, and of all things, Navi. "Now look! Link isn't welcomed here! He KILLED our leader! He-" "Mido." Link said in a stern voice. Mido looked over, Link was scary, he'd grown a little over Mido's height, his muscles had a little more definition. Link looked over at his boyfriend on the ground, then looked back at Mido. "Mido I'll only say it once. Get out of my house, or I'll throw you out, and don't let me remind you it's a treehouse, it's a long way down." "Y-Yeah right! You don't scare me Link! I know your still just-" Link picked up Mido and carried him to his little balcony. "NO! Wait! I'll go please don't!" Mido begged. Link set him down "Now look Mido, if it's gonna be this much of a problem, then me and Kafei will look for a place in Hyrule, but don't touch Kafei like that again, and I KNOW you pushed him." Link said coldly. He just saved the world from a demon that scared him worse than any other enemy he ever faced, right now all he wants to do is cuddle up next to Kafei, tell him about their past lives, and listen to Navi about what happened to her all this time. He was by all means in no mood to deal with Mido. "F-fine! Mido climbed down the ladder and took off.

The three spent the day inside, trading stories. As Kafei finished his "Wow, so this Sakon... he doesn't sound familiar." Navi said "Remember some of the people were revived and have no living counterparts, like Kafei" Link replied. "But still, why stronger? Could Majora have empowered him?" Kafei asked "It makes sense, I mean how else could he have caught you?". As Link finished his story. "Wow, except for the insane demon, the Moon sounds really nice!" Kafei said "Link I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to help you against Ganondorf and now I couldn't help you against this Majora-" "Don't worry about it, besides you still helped me against Ganon's revived form!" As Navi finished her story "Geez! That was a lot of gambling don't you think?" Link said, amazed that the great fairy played such a game of chance, just for him. Kafei wrapped Link in a hug. "But isn't it sweet? we were destined to be with each other! We should thank her sometime!" he said cheerfully. "Yeah, we should, I don't know what I'd ...do..." Link fell on the bed, still wrapping Kafei in a hug. "Link! Are you okay?" Navi shouted "Shh! he's just tired is all, he's been up all day and night." Kafei said, not putting up a fight, he yawns "So have I, after being worried I'd lose him forever, all the stress, All I could want right now is to be with him..." Kafei dozed off. "Aww." Navi flew out, leaving the two alone.

 **Okay so I know it was pretty short for most Link x Kafei fanfics, I know there are MUCH better ones, but I'm building up a series based around Link and Kafei, The next one I'll try to have out by the weekend, but for now I'm gonna do One-Shots of other stories (along with Link x Kafei) I'm thinking Chris x Ted from K'n'T, That's a really cute yaoi pairing, if anyone has read this all the way, please review! I could really use the critique for my next fanfic!**


End file.
